Security systems are generally known. Such systems are typically used to protect secured areas from threats. Threats may include intruders that represent a threat to authorized persons within the secured areas or environmental threats, such as fire or smoke.
Access to the secured areas is usually prevented via the use of fences or walls that surround the secured areas. One or more doors may be provided for access by authorized persons.
A centrally located control panel may be provided that monitors the secured areas. One or more sensors and/or cameras may detect the intruders or the environmental threats within the secured areas. The sensors may include limit switches on the doors to detect the intruders entering the secured areas. Card readers may be provided on the doors to detect entry by authorized persons.
While such systems work well, they are often difficult to set up and administer. In the case of large installations, the number of doors and sensors may number in the hundreds. Because of the large number of doors and sensors, such systems are difficult to configure. Accordingly, a need exits for expedited ways of setting up such security systems.